Jumpers
by burnedboy95
Summary: two jumpers one long drop, can the dark knight get there in time? please read the while thing before you make any decisions on this story please.


**Jumpers disclaimer: I own nothing!**

It was dark in Gotham city that cold night in May. Batman could feel the chill even through his insulated armor.

Although he pondered if the cause of his chill was because of the weather or the reason for his fast paced run across the rooftops.

"Dear God let me get there in time." He muttered as he leaped over a large gap between two buildings.

"Vickie Vale here on channel twelve news." The red headed reporter recited her well known opening line in front of the camera.

She was one of many standing around the Sionis steel mill; while her eyes were directed on the camera all the others were looking up at the spectacle before them.

Normally Vickie loved her job and the stories she put on the air but not this time "Reporting live from the Sionis steel mill where two young boys are threatening to jump from the building's top."

Then suddenly the camera angle shot up to the bill board atop the part of the mill used for more business like affairs. The two were standing there perfectly still each with a hand cupped in the others.

"The two boys are Jamey Brown and Seth Aaberg. Jamey, age fifteen, and Seth, age 16, are both sophomores of Gotham High and from claims on suicide notes are threatening to jump because of other kids at their school making fun of their openly gay relationship with each other." She felt sick as she voiced the reason for the jump on television.

The reason wasn't that she was a homophobe. In fact it was the exact opposite; there was nothing she hated more in life than a bully.

She had no respect for them at all.

Vicki turned to a man who had been patiently waiting beside her; I am here now with Father Gregory of St. Joseph's church. Father what do you think of all this?"

The priest looked from Vicki to the camera, a false smile plastered onto his face. "Well Ms. Vale I think that though this is a horrible result this should be an incentive to those struggling with homosexuality to look to God for the strength to resist the sinful urges before it gets to this." He said a small glint that Vicki would call almost sadistic in the father's eyes flashed.

"Thank you father." Vicki said, her fist tightening its grip on the microphone it held. "And there you have it: Father Gregory's statement live from- -"her voice stopped short as a bat shaped shadow flew over her and he attention was drawn from the camera to it as it climbed up the building to where the jumpers were.

Vicki smiled, as the Batman appeared on top of the bill board with Jamey and Seth. If anyone could save them, it's him.

Batman's feet hit the ledge of the bill board softly; a roar of cheering came down from below as the crowd witnessed him make his appearance.

The two boys backed up in fear of the darkly clad man before them. Their grips around each other's hands tightened.

"Boys." came his gravelly voice.

"d-don't try to stop us." One quivered out, they were actually more scared of him than dying. What the hell?

"You don't know what you're doing. Please, let me help you." He put his hand out but nothing happened. This was bad he wasn't getting anywhere with them.

"If you want to help us than let us jump."

"I am not going to let you do that."

Then finally the other boy spoke up "you don't know what it's like." Tears started to run down his cheeks. "The other kid at school… the boys the girls… even some of the teachers and the priest at St. Joseph's church… They tease us…tell us were sinful garbage" his voice was fighting through choking sobs to be heard his face was bright red.

"We hate life… if this is all that there is then we should just leave it now… even my father calls me a faggot. MY FATHER!" he screamed and the other wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

"It's okay Jamey, it'll be over soon."

Batman felt his chest tighten and a horrid vile rise in his throat at what a child had just described to him. And though they couldn't be seen around the cloak that was now covering his arms his fists clenched into tight balls.

The boy who was talking was now just a mess of heart wrenching sobs.

Now it was time for Batman to speak up. He refused to let such young lives be lost due to bullying.

"You don't understand… this isn't it." He started once he knew that he held their attention he continued "there is so much more to life beyond the punks at your school and the church, things will get better boys you just have to tough things out, at least for now."

"Why?" they asked simultaneously. Batman already knew the answer "because then those who are against you and who you are will win. Don't let that happen."

The crowd was in an ecstatic uproar as they witnessed the Dark Knight repelling down a line with Jamey and Seth in his arms. They landed and Batman gently released them from his grip.

Loved ones rushed over to comfort the children who they loved and thought would die, mothers and one father.

"It's okay Jamey , I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Cried Jamey's mother as she hugged him tightly "he isn't going to be around anymore." Batman assumed that she meant the boy's previously mentioned father.

As he was about to leave Batman noticed a priestly looking man with an insincere smile approach them. "Batman thank you so much for your assistance in saving them." he said trying to make it sound that he cared.

Batman merely looked at the two boys "is this the priest you boys told me about?" he saw the priest's smile drop out of the corner of his eye when the boy's nodded a 'yes'. "okay." He replied and turned to the priest.

In one motion the caped crusader's fist crashed into Priests face, and without even a word the batman left. He had saved two children today from making a huge mistake, needless to say he felt pretty good.

End

**I would like to say thank you for those who read this. Many teens, whether they are male or female, commit suicide or are murdered because they are gay. Either that or they attempt suicide, fail and damage themselves severely, they boys I wrote about were lucky they lived in a fictional world because in that fictional world there is a man here to always save them that doesn't always happen in real life. I have no respect for anyone who bullies a person because they are gay. Jamey and Seth are characters with names combined from real life boys who lost their lives because of people who thought they were wrong for being gay:****Seth Walsh, and Justin Aaberg****and Jamey Rodemeyer and Asher Brown. Before I end this I would like to say the role of the priest in this was not to say 'religion is evil' or that the world would be better off without it, rather it was to represent that many people condemn gay people because of religion. I hope this makes you see that things to need to change. Thank you.**


End file.
